


tease

by hogarth14



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogarth14/pseuds/hogarth14
Summary: Sam gets a well deserved treat.
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	tease

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell.

Sam spent a lot of time on his desk whenever he got new leads to a hidden city or some lost treasure. He always got so obsessive, flipping through books and typing away on his laptop.  
Y/N stood at the doorway, coffee mug in hand.

  
"Hey," she said as she walked over. Sam simply glanced up and gave her a smile. "Got you some coffee. You've been sitting there for hours."

  
"There's just so much to read about," Sam muttered.

  
She sat on his lap, hoping to get his attention, but he continued to flip through the books in front of him. There were depictions of saints and pages written in Greek. Could it be he was looking for the Holy Grail this time?

  
"Sam," she put a hand on his cheek, feeling his stubble that was starting to grow out. "Take a break."

  
"Yeah, just a sec."

  
She sighed, about to give up when she got an idea. Wriggling out of his lap, she slid down to her knees in front of him, rubbing his thighs. Sam glanced down at her and shifted in his seat as her hands reached the waistband of his jeans. Knowing she got his attention, she slowly started unbuttoning her dress, revealing the lacy white bra underneath.

  
"C'mon, Sammy," she purred. "It's been days."

  
Sam flipped a page, trying to hide his smile, but his hard-on gave him away. He closed his eyes as she started feeling him over his jeans.

  
"Remember that time on the plane," she teased, unbuttoning his jeans. When she heard him exhale, she pulled down his zipper and slid her hand into his boxers, taking out his cock. "We almost got caught, didn't we?"

  
"Baby, look at me." She moved her hand up and down his length and Sam obeyed, leaning back on his chair to look at her. There was a hunger in his tired eyes, and she wanted nothing more than to make him feel good.

  
His hands clutched the armrests of his chair as he felt her tongue on the tip of his penis, her warm breath giving him shivers. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and leaned back to watch him as she continued moving her hand up and down.

  
"Oh, don't tease me," Sam groaned.

  
"I was just making sure you actually wanted this," she smiled. "You were pretty unresponsive earlier."

  
"A little too late to be asking for consent, now isn't it?"

  
"Never too late."

  
Before Sam could say anything else, she had her lips around his penis and he hummed in surprise. She bobbed her head up and down, her hands on his hips for support, while his hands tangled in her hair on the back of her head.

  
The delicious sounds rolling out of Sam's mouth further encouraged her, and she held his length in her hand again, sliding it up and down as she sucked on the tip. She was so turned on, her pussy felt like it was on fire, but this was about Sam.

  
She looked up at him, watching him react to her lips, her tongue, her hands. She took him into her mouth again, sliding in, sliding out as Sam moaned.

  
"Oh, sweet Jesus," he said softly, tucking her stray hairs behind her ear so he could look at her properly. "You look so good, baby."

  
Sam leaned over, and she released his cock out of her mouth with a little pop, and sat up to kiss him, but before he could pull her up on his lap, she shook her head and pushed him back on the chair, sliding back down between his legs. She had his length in her hand again, and she kept eye contact with him as she licked the area between the head and the shaft over and over again.

  
This was enough to set Sam over the edge, and with one loud groan, he bucked his hips, his cum leaking over her tonge as she did her best to lap it all up, but some of it still dribbled down her chin to her chest.

  
"Fuck," Sam moaned, panting heavy. "Holy goddamn shit, babe."

  
Y/N smiled, giving him one last suck before leaning back, wiping her mouth.

  
"Come here." Sam's voice was low as he pulled her up on his lap, and she straddled him. "I needed that."

  
"I know," she laughed, giving him a kiss.

  
"How can I ever repay you?" He muttered, running his fingers up and down her side.

  
She leaned closer, sliding her hands behind his back and he heard a click as he felt the cool metal of handcuffs around his wrists. How she ever got ahold of those, he didn't know, but he wasn't about to complain.

  
"Meet me in the bedroom in five," she whispered into his ear.


End file.
